FLOWERS
by Abaluna
Summary: "I do agree that I have to change my look, the problem is that I don't know how. We will be going to the movie theaters soon and Gohan will be there... Those flowers are not for me... Erasa?" Videl may be experiencing her first broken heart, but is she real sure that Gohan does not care for her the same way she does for him?


**FLOWERS**

I am preparing what I will be wearing tonight. I don't want to use shorts, but the weather is not that beautiful today, and I should not wear something that will make me _**melt**_. Everybody should be there: Erasa, Sharpener, some other friends from school, and Gohan.

We have known each other for about more than a year. He's a great guy, really different than the rest. He's nice, smart, strong, and even handsome. I was decided to date him before, when the world was still in crisis. Unfortunately, after he came back from such a horrific tragedy, I was not able to ask him out at all. _**And he clearly hasn't either**__._

I used to be stronger, and could get whatever I proposed myself to get, but that last event made me change. I am not longer that proud; I keep quiet in situations where I would've probably been the first one to speak, and I am not longer interested in being the first one in everything. Furthermore, Gohan is nice to everybody, I don't want to get confused and believe that he actually have some feelings for me. He talks to Erasa almost the same way he does to me. The only difference is that I know more about him than any other person around school.

All of us have decided to go to the movie theaters. We will watch an animated movie in order to keep it appropriate for everyone. At least I don't feel like watching something that includes nudity, or sexual content, especially with all my friends around. Those inappropriate scenes will probably make me feel uncomfortable.

My cellphone suddenly rings, and I can listen to one of my favorite melodies from one of my favorite movies. I answer the call, and a well-known female voice calls my name.

"Videl, will you be coming to the movie theaters with all of us, right? I want to see you there. If you don't, I promise, girl, I will not be talking to you at all!"

Erasa is always trying to make me do some of the "normal" things young girls do today. She says that I "fight" too much and that I wear clothes that hide my _**beauty**__. _I am not sure if she's right or wrong, I just do what I like and what fulfills my needs. I do agree, though, that I need to change my look. That may be one obstacle for me to attract the right guy. Gohan may like more _**feminine **_girls instead, like Erasa.

"Yes, Erasa, I'll be there. You don't have to worry about that."

"You better! It'll be boring if I don't see you there at all. I mean, I love Sharpener's company, but you perfectly know is not going to be the same."

I start laughing a little. "I know Erasa, you better show yourself tonight as well, I don't want to miss you either."

"Mm… I don't believe you for some reason, honey. I'll pick you up instead!" before I could say something she immediately continued. "Love you, girl! See you tonight!" and she hangs up.

We ended the call, and I just stared at my cellphone for about a minute. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. _**Who would I sit with?**_I mean, who's going to be next to me at the theaters? I know it will be Erasa, but what about the other side. Would it be...? I should stop thinking about it. This thoughts are going to make me crazy. I should just enjoy the night, and stop worrying about things I still don't know.

It's 5:48 pm, and I finally found something appropriate to wear. I will not be wearing shorts, but I will be wearing a skirt I haven not wear in a long time. The skirt is colored dark blue, and it's more of a jean style. The shirt I will be wearing is sleeveless; though I will be wearing some sort of a "cover up." The sleeveless shirt is beautiful. Flowery designed with red roses and a dark background. There's not much I can do about my hair, since it still pretty short. I sometimes regret cutting it, but then I remember I did it for a reason. I will be putting some glitter and some hair clips. Would that make me look too girly? I defiantly don't know.I now wish Erasa were here with me, helping me and telling me how to dress property, and how to put make-up on my almost _**virgin **_face.

I turn around and discover that it's almost time. I hurry up and immediately take my _Bongo _purse. My dad sees me practically running, and stops me for that same reason.

"Baby girl, are you leaving without saying goodbye to your old folk?"

I stare at him for seconds, and realize I wasn't even going to stop to say goodbye if he never did.

"I am so sorry, dad, I don't know where my head is located right know. And your right!"

I kiss him in the chick, and I let him know how much I love him. He reminds me of my curfew, which I don't plant to disrespect tonight.

"Well, dad, I should be leaving right now. Sharpener and Erasa are waiting for me outside."

I walk rapidly to Erasa's car. When I get inside, I notice they also have two other friends with them that I met before but never actually talked to.

"Ready?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, I am ready. Are the rest of our friends going to be there?"

"Don't worry, Videl, Gohan will be there. I called him and verified his assistance."

Her last sentence made me red. I turned around to see her friends in the back sit, who were staring at me with an "awkward" look.

"Shut up, Erasa..." I murmured, turning myself to the front of my sit and basically hiding myself from everybody else.

Erasa laughed not so loud. "Ops! I will be quite next time." She whispered, and started driving to our destination.

Erasa knew how "shy" I get when speaking about someone I like, especially about Gohan. What I feel for him is something I have never felt for another guy. Like I mentioned before, he's different, and somehow that makes me feel something deeper. There were various times where his own family declared I was practically in love with him, but I would always denied it even though I was lying to myself. The only one that really knows about my feelings is Erasa.

We arrived at one of Satan City's movie theaters. This one is named Haru-theaters. It's common to see young people around this place. The theater is located in the middle of many small stores and fast good restaurants. We found the right parking spot, and we started to get out and walk through all the stores so we could get to the theater. I did not see anyone else yet. Erasa's friends mentioned something about visiting one store, and then they left without even noticing where. I believe Sharpener left with them. Erasa grabbed my hand, and told me she needed to get something from one of those fast food restaurants. I mentioned I wanted to sit outside for a minute, and she agreed.

"I'll be right back. I just want to get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you anyways"

"Okay, Videl, I'll be right out."

She left and I just sat in the closest bench. I grabbed my cellphone and started researching the internet for... I don't really know what, random words... I guess. Fifteen minutes later, she comes back with a strawberry slushy. For a minute I regretted not letting her getting another one for me, but I did not care that much.

Suddenly, I see someone coming to us. "Is that Gohan?" I asked.

Erasa turned around and approved my question. Every time he was getting closer, I could better notice that he had something between his hands.

I felt my hart getting faster every time I heard his steps getting closer. I defiantly felt like melting the moment I realized that what he had between his hands were flowers! Are those for me? Are they? Please tell me they are!

"Wow, Gohan! What's up with those flowers?" I almost yelled, hoping to hear what I wanted to hear.

Gohan laughed nervously. He stayed like that for seconds, until Erasa took the flower out from his hands, and claimed they were hers.

"Don't be silly, Videl, they're mine, right Gohan?"

I turned my head to see Gohan's reaction.

"Yes, hehehe, they're for Erasa. We talked the other day about what flowers she preferred, and we agreed that I was going to bring her this flowers today."

They started talking and laughing about things I didn't even pay attention to. Could I believe what I heard just seconds ago? What did they talked in class that I didn't know about? Wait! They both have their phone numbers. Of course they can communicate when I'm not around. Could Erasa do this to me? I have power over nobody, I can't obligate someone to stop loving whoever I love. Those flowers, they're not for me..._**Silly me**_**.**

**_To be continued..._  
**

* * *

I apologize for my errors. English is my second language. Even though I am a little clumsy, I adore this language. Please don't hesitate to share the pros and cons of the story, that way I can improve myself. I plan to only add approximately two to three chapters, unless I later change my mind.


End file.
